Turbo's Survival
Turbo's Survival follows after Challenge Plan C and is the finale of April in Code LTIB. Synopsis Sam Jay sighs in relief, thinking everything is all over and that an April day will be normal for once. He brings Mary Canary over to the BrantSteele lobby, but Lily Secretii is angry over Dragonlord taking over the BrantSteele realm once again. Sam throws a sudden tantrum upon realizing the time (10:40 A.M.). Mary realizes continuing to shrug off the issue is worthless and decides to bring in Eevee and Pikachu. Sam (after recovering from his tantrum) writes an apology letter, realizing Dragonlord's brilliance again. Turbo Secretii learns of Sam's real name, and eventually decides that she wants Dragonlord. Sam warns against facing Dragonlord, as seeing his new outfit could give her a heart attack. Chris McLean goes off to sound the horn. Sam realizes that being 7'07" isn't all that cut out to be, as according to the Character Height Chart, Shelli Secretii and Dragonlord tower over him. Sam realizes that being the former BrantSteele Champion was one of his purposes in life, and breaks down crying on Slide Secretii's shoulder. Sam E. Jay taunts Sam for going through the five stages of grief, but Scotty Raven Jay responds to this by calling him a bastard. Sam slaps himself for realizing his mistake, and holds Scotty close to his chest to cry further. Turbo breaks the fourth wall after mentioning an event from Dragonlord vs. Sam, and Princess Peach gets angry, saying that a fourth wall break is punishable by the S-Rankers. Slide proceeds to call Peach a bitch in sheep's clothing, causing her to throw a tantrum. Slide gets a brilliant idea to feed Dragonlord a speed potion, but Turbo does not have a reaction since she is now dead. Slide decides it's her duty to carry on from Turbo, as it cuts to Day 7. Luigi and Yoshi Secretii decide to team up to take down Dragonlord. Two days later, they try to carry out this task, only for Dragonlord to inflict severe violence on Luigi. Yoshi shrugs this off and taunts with her victory phrase, only for Doctor Mario to diagnose Yoshi with skin cancer and kill her with a Doctor Finale. Chris proceeds to reveal that Dr. Mario joined his team. Cynthia adds that Dragonlord had to win because of this whole "he does not want to be messed around with" deal. Gary throws a tantrum, followed by a massive explosion caused by Dragonlord's victory pose. Dr. Mario is buried underground and calls for help, but there is no response. Dr. Mario eventually decides to drag himself to the BrantSteele lobby, and gets himself dirty in the process. Turbo calls the signal for the That's All Folks screen before cleaning Dr. Mario up. Aftermath Turbo continues to ignore the warnings and decides to confront Dragonlord. Upon seeing his new outfit, Turbo suffers from a mini heart attack, and Slide facepalms. Patty decides to quit BrantSteele after being fed up with the last place bullshit, and attempts to take Bowser Junior and Dragonlord with her. Chris saves Dragonlord however, and tells him that he has fulfilled his destiny. Dragonlord returns to the BrantSteele arena under a new alias, "The Prince of Darkness". Images Turbo's Shocker.png|Turbo continues to ignore Sam's warnings about Dragonlord, and receives a mini heart attack. Patty Quits.png|Patty decides to quit BrantSteele. Saved by Chris McLean.png|Chris saves Dragonlord from being thrown out by Patty. Fulfilled Destiny.png|Chris tells Dragonlord that he has fulfilled his destiny. The Prince of Darkness.png|Dragonlord returns to BrantSteele under a new nickname, "The Prince of Darkness". Trivia Sam goes through the five stages of grief in this story arc. Category:Events Category:BrantSteele